


Tantalizing

by Harriet_feathers



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Amazed Otabek, JJ owns the club, King JJ's Club, Lace, M/M, Stripper AU, Stripper Au no one asked for, aged up yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harriet_feathers/pseuds/Harriet_feathers
Summary: The young man that was up there made Otabek’s heart stop, his breath hitched as he found his eyes laying on the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He could say that a million times and it would always be true. Everything about the man up there was just… Tantalizing. It was torture, it was bait. Never in his whole life had Otabek seen someone so gorgeous,YOI Stripper AU





	1. Chapter 1

It must have been the loud music, filled with deep bass, from outside it wasn’t that loud but he could still feel the bass rock his body and his bones from where he was standing. Otabek had been on a pleasant walk when he paused right in front of this building. In the chilly night he could hear the music and the cheers of when people tapped their glasses together for new wishes. The sign King JJ’s club was a bright neon red sign that flickered occasionally, it didn’t have to say much else to tell what was inside of that building. The curtain drawn windows was also a very clear indicator what the building Otabek was standing right in front of was in fact a club, but also a strip club. That meant women or possibly men were in there, dancing for the entertainment of others. It didn’t sound that bad but… 

 

Otabek of course knew of strip clubs but he… hasn’t necessarily been in one. He’s been invited to them by coworkers or friends but, he always declined for some odd reason. When he found himself drawn to the building he was quite confused with himself. The man never did things like this, even if he looked like some punk he usually liked to stay in the warm comforts of his home if he wanted to per se, ‘get off’. Otabek was kind of old fashion with things and strip clubs were not his forte. 

It wasn’t lust or hunger drawing him closer either. Otabek was just kind of guessing it was his own curiosity. His mind was filed with thought of him just turning back around and walking back home but it was too late, he didn’t stop himself as he took careful steps towards the door, his breath seemed to stop as he grabbed the handle of the door and he could feel the vibrations of the music grow even stronger. He then pulled the door open and he felt a rush of warmth, it could have been him blushing or the fact that the club was much warmer inside than out but it was still considerably warm. The smell of the building was of alcohol and cheap perfume but it didn’t phase Otabek as he took careful steps into the club. The lights that were flashing throughout the building was an interchanging light purple to blue then to red, the man squinted just a bit as he looked around.  
Otabek felt like a duck out of water. 

He first noticed the large, muscular bouncer sitting by the door. Otabek gave a slight nod to him as he walked into the building and then the man felt his breath hitch as he looked around the brightly lit area. This was a male strip club, there was a number of men on a stage dancing, some of them twirling around a pole who were scantily clad. Then some of them walked around delivering people their drinks and taking the tips that were shoved into their undergarments.  
Otabek was more into men than women but never in his life would he think he would go to a place like this. His heart was racing and he just remembered to breathe when he started to slowly trudge to the bar. He sat down on one of the firm cushioned bar stools and he looked at the warm face in front of himself. 

“What can I get you?” the brunette asked over the loud music and then Otabek chuckled just a bit as he ran a hand through his hair. He seriously never thought he would come to a place like this. 

“Something to loosen me up.” He answered to the cute bartender. The bartender then just nodded and started to make something strong for the shy man sitting at the bar. 

\----------------

“You know Yurio, with a scowl like that I know why I’m still number one.” Viktor joked as he poked Yuri’s soft forehead, they all called him by that damn name. In the dressing rooms there was no shame, men walked around with nothing on as the flickering lights shone down on their naked skin. They had to change into things you could hardly call proper clothing, thongs, leather shorts with breakaway fronts and even lace panties were things they slipped on as they talked among themselves. Yuri slipped on the lace stockings with a loud and annoyed sigh. 

“Fuck off Viktor, you’re still here because your body hasn’t gone flabby and pudgy.” Yuri spit as he glared at the other Russian man. He wasn’t sure how he tolerated anything in this god forsaken place. Everything was annoying to him, except the money of course. If only Yuri could get the money and not have to deal with these drama hungry strippers. 

“I can’t believe I still have to go with the ‘fairy’ look.” He complained as he flipped his long hair over his shoulder, the waist long locks flowing down his back like spun gold. Yuri Plisetsky per se, didn’t mind the persona that he held on stage. He was the ‘Russian Fairy’ and he danced with grace and beauty but also lust and hunger. But he didn’t like how people treated him like a child, how piggish men would call him ‘baby doll’ or ‘sweetie’. Of course cat calling was something that happened a lot in his profession, but that didn’t mean he had grown to like it. The man ran a hand down the soft white lace and then he sighed as he grabbed his also white wings and he slipped them onto his back. Green eyes soon caught their own reflection in the mirror, if anyone had replied to his complaining he didn’t even hear them because he was getting into the mood. Of course stripping was physical but your mind needed to be ready, people barked complements, pleads and very vulgar messages. Not to mention Yuri still feared if he wasn’t good enough sometimes and other times he felt like he couldn’t even compare to the rest of the gorgeous dancers. But as long as he had money by the end of this night he was sure he was going to be fine. As long as he had his sanity in this place he would be fine. 

 

“Yurio, come on you’re almost up.” Viktor told the blond as he set a comforting hand on the younger male’s shoulder. Yuri stopped gazing in the mirror and then he gave a nod, looking up at Viktor with a determined look in his eyes. Yuri then stood up from the chair he was sitting in, he walked past his fellow entertainers and they all wished him luck out there. JJ was a bloody idiot and only had a single bouncer on nights like these, so if a person did grope him he couldn’t really stop them. Once he got to the opening that lead to the stage he took a deep breath, reminding himself why he was there… why he needed the money. And once he heard the music start he took careful steps towards the pole, his head held high and his green eyes shone with a sense of strength and grace. 

 

\------------------------

 

Otabek was on his third cheap bottle of beer, he took a small sip from it and he looked over one of the waiters who walked by. Men where certainly something that Otabek enjoyed, but it felt weird checking them out so openly. No one in their right mind was going to stop him but he felt like he was invading that person’s privacy, he was seeing something he wasn’t supposed to. He looked away from the nice ass he was checking out and he realized a man had sat down at the bar next to him. Otabek felt a bit uncomfortable now, there was plenty of other bar stools this man could sit at and he just had to sit next to Otabek. He took another sip of his cool beer and he started to seriously contemplate moving, maybe he could go to the bathroom and then comeback and sit in another seat or he could just move to a different one so he was closer to the stage. Otabek was going to do one of those when he heard the music start to play. People whooped and cheered as a man came onto the stage, walking with his head high as he soon got to the pole. The young man that was up there made Otabek’s heart stop, his breath hitched as he found his eyes laying on the most beautiful man he had ever seen. He could say that a million times and it would always be true.  
Everything about the man up there was just… Tantalizing. It was torture, it was bait. Never in his whole life had Otabek seen someone so gorgeous, the man watched how the blond move with such finesse and control. His long blond hair looked so smooth and shiny under the dim lighting. The Kazakh man wanted to run his hands through the tresses of gold, another side of him also wanted to pull at the hair, he wanted to have a fistful of that golden hair as he pounded into that man. Then the soft white skin, he felt if he even ever got a chance to touch the pretty porcelain he would somehow taint it with his dirty thoughts. The white lace added even more of an effect of awe that Otabek had. This man was simply but so complexly beautiful that everything else didn’t matter at that moment but the blond’s gorgeous movements, his dancing. Otabek’s eyes were wide and his mouth was parted as he watched as the man danced on, he didn’t even realize that the grip on his beer had become weak and bottle fell to the ground, it shattering and that finally snapped Otabek out of his trance he was set in by the other man’s entertaining. He looked down, looking at the broken bottle as he slipped off of the stool, he then realized he probably needed a broom and such to sweep this up, also a towel to dry up the now wasted beer that was on the scuffed up floor. 

 

“Here let me help you with that.” The man next to him spoke as he too got up from his bar stool and he got a bunch of napkins, Otabek watched as the man started to dry up the spilled beer and Otabek didn’t get to see the end of the show. He looked up to see the pretty man who was once on the stage retreat into the back. The brunet felt his heart drop, what if he didn’t get to see this man again? He didn’t like that thought but he kneeled down and grabbed the large pieces of glass. Throwing them away and soon the beer bottle he dropped wasn’t even a problem. 

 

“What did you think of him? He’s called the Russian fairy.” The man who had been sitting next to him spoke, Otabek sat back on the stool and he looked at the smug looking bastard who helped him clean the beer up. 

 

“He… he’s beautiful,” The Kazakh born man replied as a smile adorned his face, he ordered another beer and once he got it he took a large swig. 

 

“I… Never knew anyone could be that gorgeous. ” Otabek hummed softly to himself, he then looked back up, his brown eyes gazing into the other man’s eyes. 

 

“Well, you know you can get a private room with them right? By the way, you can call me JJ.” JJ grinned, he was the owner of the place he liked it when people would slowly realize that. They would think he’s just some weird guy but then he would say his name and people would gasp and be like ‘JJ as in you’re the owner!’ 

 

“You can?” Otabek asked just a tad bit too quickly, but he had to see the ‘Russian Fairy’ at least one more time. The beer was also making him show a lot more emotions, so he knew his face was probably flushed in excitement and he had a slight smile on his face. 

 

“Yep,” JJ smirked as he thought about his favorite little fairy and how the little fairy got a lot of people to come into those doors to see him dance every night. Yuri was a prize to behold and JJ just loved it. 

 

“Just you and him, but remember you can’t touch the merchandise.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Private dance : )))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the people who commented and a special thanks to KirinVlinder Because they gave me a bunch of motivation for this!!

Yuri was softly breathing as he went into the back, he just got hotter once he was back there though. It was always stuffy for some reason and Yuri wanted to complain but he knew nothing was going to change even if he did. The blond sat down, he was seriously itching for a drink. He didn’t care witch kind, it could be vodka to just plain whiskey, he honestly did not care, the blond just wanted something strong. he watched as Viktor went out, Viktor was a good dancer, his movements even more graceful than Yuri’s but the man was getting pretty old for this business, Yuri was surprised that he hadn’t been kicked out yet, JJ was known to be quite cruel to the strippers who weren’t making him money. Jean Jacques was actually mean to most of the strippers, he rushed Phichit and did bastardly things to other people but goddamn him. JJ always had to mess around with Yuri, he constantly called him a pretty little girl and Yurio frankly hated it, not to mention when he wouldn’t even use he/him pronouns sometimes when JJ addressed him.   
Not to mention the two were in a heated relationship. 

Yuri was going to take off the cute lace he had on but of course King Asshole had to walk on back. He had one of those shit eating grins and Yuri knew he was in trouble. The brunette Canadian ran a hand through his short brown locks and then he gave his signature smile. 

“hey babe, I’m gonna need you to do a private dance.” He smugly told as he walked even closer, setting a hand on Yuri’s smooth and exposed shoulder, he touched the pretty white skin and he knew once they got home he was going to mark the other male with bites and hickeys. 

“Could my pretty, pretty princess do that for me?”   
Yurio rolled his eyes as he gave a loud sigh, his annoyance however was masking the nervousness stirring under his skin. His boyfriend Jean usually never let him do private dances. It sounded weird to say that because Yuri used to be so independent and he would do what he wanted but. JJ was his only hope for- 

“yeah,” he whispered faintly, his green orbs still looking at his stockings he had been planning to take off. He just wanted to go home. He wanted to go to the place where his grandfather and he used to live, he wanted to go to the place where he could keep as many cats as he wanted. But Yuri knew he couldn’t get that back… not yet. But the true thing he had been nervous about was that JJ had always accused him of sleeping with people back there or letting them touch him. Yuri had never done any of those things but Jean was still terrified of it happening. Many arguments had happened because of it.

“You won’t get jealous and accuse me of cheating right?” Yuri dared to ask as he looked up at his tall Canadian boyfriend, he must have said it too loud because JJ got that look on his face and he leaned in close. 

“Don’t you dare embarrass me.” He growled softly, it was all the man said but it certainly told Yuri that he should shut his trap or suffer the consequences. The Russian nodded slowly and when JJ pulled away from that fear striking moment Viktor cleared his throat, he was back in already and JJ was in his way. The dressing room was a bit narrow. As much as Viktor wanted to say something he felt as if it wasn’t his place, JJ did have quite a bit of power at that moment. Yuri stood up and Jean’s face got its happy smile once more. 

“knock em’ dead babe, it’s some guy who’s completely sold.” JJ told as he set a hand on Yuri’s butt and he gave a small smack as Yurio walked to the private rooms.   
Otabek was sitting on a nice couch looking thing in a colorfully lit room, it wasn’t brightly lit but the some light that was in that room was a blue kind of neon haze. The man took a drink of his ‘sex on the beach’, he had to admit he liked this brightly colored drink probably more than he should have. It had a nice sting as it went down his throat, the bartender said there was vodka in there so that could be an explanation. He set his drink down and he eyed the single silver pole that was in the middle of the room, the lights reflected off of it just slightly, he was also admiring the room’s absence of decoration. Though there was a curtain though and he imagined that the dancer came in through there. It could have been a window but that sounded a bit farfetched and the blue or possibly white curtain reached all the way to the ground. He was about to get his phone out when the beautiful man he saw on stage walked from behind those curtains (he was right) and to the pole. The blue light reflecting off of his pale skin and his long blond hair. 

It was an understatement to say he was breathless. 

The lace he was still wearing made Otabek wiggle just slightly in his chair and he reached for his drink, quickly downing it in a nervous rush. This was the first time he was going to get a private dance from anyone. His eyes lingered on the lace panties before he looked at those strong yet elegant looking legs and then Otabek’s dark eyes went to gaze right back up at Yuri’s face. Yuri turned away just for a second, he went to a cd player and he put in a disk… the music started slowly and so did Yuri’s movements. The blond was facing away from his as he moved his hips to the down tempo music. Otabek was listening to the music but at the same time he was so entranced with Yuri nothing else seemed to register to him but the other man’s sultry movements. The man sitting down was going to take another drink until he realized he had already drank it all down… so he just set the glass back down on the table and watched with wide eyes as Yuri finally wrapped a leg around the pole and he started to do some slow tricks. 

For the whole time Yuri danced to slow songs, songs that made Otabek curse the gods that they existed just because they made him even more entranced with the blond’s dancing. The blue lighting, oh god he knew why now. It made everything feel so… unreal. He was so involved, he watched with wide eyes as he watched the skilled man going around the pole. He wondered what kinds of strength it took, it must take a lot if you were able to do all of these things like spin and even hold yourself up on a metal pole!   
It seemed like centuries but also seconds for Yuri to finally get to Otabek’s lap for the lap dance part of this ordeal, of course Bek had wanted to touch the man. He wanted to feel the long locks of gold and he wanted to feel Yuri’s soft looking ass but JJ’s words still were hot in his mind. He couldn’t touch the Russian fairy at all and it was driving him crazy. He could not touch the priceless merchandise that was this perfect man on him. He felt his hands itch and his fingers ache but he kept them clamped to the arms of the chair he was in, his nails digging into the fabric as he watched the beautiful person tease him on his lap. The Kazakh man licked his dry lips and he kept trying to look into Yuri’s eyes. He’s hasn’t looked at them up close yet, he wanted to see… he needed to see. He knew he would get lost in them though.

And exactly once their eyes caught Otabek knew at that moment that the most perfect man ever was dancing on his lap and he also knew was a goner for this man. He gave a deep exhale as he looked into the green orbs, the blue light reflecting off of them so beautifully. Everything was so beautiful about this man. But Otabek wanted to know more, he knew Yuri was defiantly gorgeous on the outside but he wanted to see everything in the inside. He wanted to know this man’s hopes and dreams and his fears and wants. Then a small part of Otabek wanted to see this man in front of him writhing on a bed begging for Otabek, begging for release. He wanted to see everything he possibly could of this man and it scared him how much he wanted it. 

Yuri was of course used to the looks of desire, hunger and lust. But the look this client was giving him was nothing he had ever encountered before. Brown eyes stared up at him with so many feelings. Yuri could always pride himself on reading people and seeing right through him but this gaze that was set upon him was like nothing he had ever seen before. Yuri stopped his erotic movements momentarily as the two studied each other. This man wasn’t bad looking, not by any means. He was quite fashionable too, he liked the scarf the man was wearing. Yuri leaned forward just a bit, the two’s eyes still locked In the little staring contest they were in. The lighting made everything feel so surreal. Yuri was the first to break eye contact, he didn’t mean to, but he coughed softly into the crook of his arm before he took a deep breath and he steadied his gaze back into the warm brown eyes. 

“may I touch you?” the man under him so softly, it was a weak request but Yuri then gave a nod. He really shouldn’t but… something was telling him that this was okay. This wasn’t cheating…. This was… just a touch. Yuri closed his eyes, leaning his head up slightly as he expected Otabek to run a hand over his laced cock or to grab his ass or… to do something Vulgar but he was surprised when he felt a hand slowly glide over his jawline. Yuri leaned into the touch and he peaked his eyes open to look back at the brown eyes as he felt another hand start to touch his hair softly. Yurio gave a soft sigh as he closed his eyes once more, feeling the soft touches that were slowly lulling him into a comfortable daze. He was sure he looked like a cat but he just gave a soft hum…. 

Otabek held the beautiful creature’s jawline as he also stroked the soft gold strands. The hair was very soft and well taken care of. He loved how he could slowly comb his fingers through and not get them stuck in a tangle. Otabek watched as a look of content spread over the stripper’s face and then Otabek gave a soft laugh. No words were shared but Yuri then pulled away, a flushed look on his face as he got reluctantly got off of the man’s lap. The dark aired male didn’t like how the other man’s face had a hint of regret behind it.   
“I-I shouldn’t have let you touch me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now I have never been in a strip club so lol if I get things wrong then whoops.  
> I also want to say I may update slowly on this but Kudos and comments will motivate me even more!! : ) 
> 
>  
> 
> also if anyone like wants to roleplay some Yoi like hit me up, i do it mostly on kik though so I'm sorry.


End file.
